The Task Of Love
by SupernaturalSpy
Summary: This is another Amian story, though it takes place after the clue hunt where Amy (with some help) tries to get Ian's attention. But then, Amy suddenly goes missing...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues**

(1 year after the clue hunt)

The Annual Cahill reunion. Dan is in the air vents spying on Amy and Sinead in the kitchen. The Holts are outside playing soccer. The Starling boys are in the lab creating a toxic mixture for Ian and Natalie who have yet to arrive, while Jonah is on the couch watching Who Wants To Be A Gangster - a movie he stars in.

Dan listened in on Amy and Sinead's conversation while they are in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Do you seriously have a crush on Ian?" Sinead asked.

"Umm…n-no…" Amy said, blushing.

"Oh my gosh Amy! You totally do!" Sinead exclaimed excitedly.

"S-Sinead I d-don't h-have a crush on I-Ian." Amy protested.

"Fine. Whatever you say." Sinead smiled, her green eyes sparkling, as if she didn't believe Amy." I'm gonna go see what my brothers are doing." She finished the last sip of her coffee and started to walk out of the kitchen when all of a sudden, Dan fell on top of her.

"Dan! You dweeb what are you doing?" Amy exclaimed.

"Using my expert ninja skills to get out of the ceiling?" Dan offered as an explanation.

"Get off me!" Sinead yelled.

"Sorry." Dan helped Sinead up. "Are you ok?"

"Expert ninja skills? You fell on top of me!"

"What were you doing in the ceiling in the first place?" Amy inquired, with a look as if she had guessed exactly why. Dan smiled sheepishly for a moment and then ran away at full speed. Sinead and Amy laughed.

As Natalie entered the Cahill mansion her first sight was of Dan running full speed passed her and crashing into Ian, whom was none too happy about that. She sighed as Dan and Ian started arguing. Starting with Ian threatening to kill Dan and then Dan daring him to face his ninja skills.

"Both of you stop!" Natalie demanded. "We just got here and already you're fighting with the Cahills, Ian."

Ian glared at Dan for a moment before demanding that Dan brought the Kabra's things to their rooms.

"In your dreams, you spoiled British brats."

"Do it peasant, if you want to keep having dreams." Natalie said, calmly taking out her dart gun. Dan grumbled as he picked up their bags and carried it to their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Sinead entered the lab, where she knew she would find her brothers, and heard them whispering and mixing a bunch of different chemicals and almost immediately figured out what they were up to.

"I assume you have another plot to get this place in an uproar?" Sinead asked, smiling.

Ted looked at his brother," We're going to poison the Cobras."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Nope." Ned replied confidently.

Sinead laughed as Ted did a face palm and Ned smirked.

"Any way I can help?" Sinead asked wanting to be part of their plan

Ned smiled," We're almost finished creating the poison, but you can help us plant it. Here's the plan…"

* * *

Hamilton was walking through the mansion when he was almost trampled by his sisters, Madison and Reagan.

"Hey guys, what's the hurry?" Hamilton asked

"We're going to see who can climb the rock wall the fastest." Reagan answered, "Want to join us?

"Sure."

They were about to head to the gym when they heard a voice shriek, "DANIEL!" they immediately recognized the voice as Natalie's and ran to see what the problem was this time.

They walked into the living room where they saw the Kabras and the Cahills. Dan was holding Natalie's dart gun and she was trying to get it from him however he used his ninja skills, as he called, it to dodge all her attempts. Ian was sitting on the couch sitting calmly next to Amy and watching with a bored expression.

"Dan, just give it back. You know it will only end badly for you. Just like EVERY OTHER TIME!" Amy told Dan.

"Yeah, Daniel you should listen to your sister before someone gets hurt." Natalie glared at Dan, daring him to disobey her.

"No way! I'm going to win this time." Dan answered confidently, jumping onto the couch to avoid another attempt from Natalie to retrieve her dart gun.

Ian was actually enjoying the scene though he tried not to show it. He adjusted his position to get a better view of the fight. It just so happened that his hand landed on Amy's. He thought about moving it, like he normally would, but something stopped him. Ian gave Amy's hand a friendly squeeze and then got up.

"Let me know who wins, ok?" He winked at Amy and left.

After a while of struggling with Dan Natalie changed her strategy. Instead of grabbing for the gun repeating hoping to grab it, Natalie pushed Dan to the ground and knocked the table over on top of him, then Natalie sat on the underside of the table to keep Dan from escaping.

"Hand it over." She demanded

"Fine, here's your stupid dart gun." Dan gave it to her reluctantly.

"Git." Natalie muttered as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N please review! And don't try to be nice, the only way i can get better is if you criticize me!**

Sinead and Amy stayed up late that night. It was midnight and they were in Amy's room.

"So, _do_ you have a crush on the Cobra?" Sinead asked with a smirking.

"W-why d-do you k-keep asking me?" Amy stuttered.

"Because I know you do."

"F-fine. I-I confess. I d-do like Ian. But I d-don't think he l-likes me." Amy confessed.

"I knew it! Well why don't you ask him?" Sinead asked

Amy glared at her.

"You know perfectly well why!" Amy exclaimed.

"I'll ask him for you. And I'll take the Holt twins with me in case he tries to kill us, ok?" Sinead suggested.

"Do I have a choice?" Amy inquired knowingly.

"You catch on fast." Sinead replied with a smile.

The next morning Sinead told the twins about her plan and they agreed to it. Not only was this the day they were going to ask Ian about Amy, bit The Starlings also planned to poison him and his sister.

When Ian woke up, he was startled to see three faces hanging over him.

"What do you want?" He asked Sinead, Maddison, and Reagan.

"We have a very important question for you, so get out of bed and get dressed…..and hurry." Said Sinead pulling all of Ian's blanket off the bed with help from Maddison.

"I hate you guys, you know that?" But none the less Ian got up and got dressed

"Know what do you want?" Ian demanded for the second time.

"We want to know if you love Amy." Maddison stated.

Ian glared at them. "No. I don't….Why are you asking?"

"Ummm….just wondering…..bye." Sinead answered. And the three hurried out the door, before Ian could stop them.

At the breakfast table The Starlings made sure that Ned was sitting by Ian, and Sinead by Natalie. After a while of talking and eating and laughing, Ned gave Sinead the signal and she stabbed Natalie with a needle and injected the poison. Ned did the same to Ian and then they hurried away before the cobras could get them.

"Sinead! I'm going to kill you!" Natalie yelled just before she went unconscious.

"I'm gonna kill all the Starling triplets." Yelled Ian and he too passed out.

"I'm assuming the Starlings poisoned them." Hamilton stated.

"Good job, Sherlock. What would I do with out you to state the obvious." Jonah criticized, rolling his eyes.

Sinead and Ned came back laughing.

"You realize they're really are going to try to kill you when they wake up right?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, but you can use your ninja training to protect us." Sinead replied smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie woke up in her bed. At first she didn't how she got there, but then she remembered Sinead injecting her with some kind of poison. She checked the time and the clock read: 8:30 PM. She had been out for a long time. The next thing she noticed was that she was terribly hungry, so Natalie went downstairs to the kitchen.

While Natalie hunted around for food she heard Ian coming downstairs as well. She guessed Ned had knocked him out too.

"Hey Natalie, I'm starving, do they have any real food here yet?" Ian inquired.

"Not that I've found yet." Natalie muttered. "I think I'm going to make a salad."

Natalie grabbed some lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumbers.

"I suppose we shall have to chop this up ourselves." Ian said with a look of disgust.

"Or not…" Natalie was holding a note that had been stuck on one of the higher cabinets. It read:

_ We made you some chicken with mashed potatoes. I hope it's good enough for you_

_ - Amy _

Ian looked around.

"I don't see any-"

"Found it!" Natalie interrupted.

Natalie pulled out a box of chicken from the oven. On it was another note:

_ Good. Now try and find the potatoes_

_ -Sinead_

"Why are they sending us on a treasure hunt for suitable food..." Ian mumbled

"This reminds me, I need to kill Sinead and her brothers." Natalie stated, pulling open a cabinet.

"I agree with that." Ian replied. "The chicken was in the oven...Natalie did you check the microwave?"

"I'm not an idiot Ian." Natalie snapped.

They must have been making a lot of noise because they heard someone entering the kitchen. The door swung open to reveal Amy and Dan Cahill.

"Why are you being so loud? Some of us have plans for tomorrow and would like to sleep!" Dan complained

"Well, Sinead and I sent them on a scavenger hunt for their food." Amy explained.

Natalie glared at Amy, "Just give me the potatoes."

"They're in the cabinet under the sink." Amy pointed.

Ian opened the door and rummaged around, "I don't see them.."

"In the trash bag box."

Ian took out the potatoes and began warming it up with the chicken. When he looked up again Amy and Dan were gone. Natalie stood behind him impatiently

After about 5 minutes, the food was done and Ian and Natalie discussed their plans to get back at the Starlings.

"We could use poison 1,031 and ask them a bunch of embarrasing questions in front of everyone." Natalie offered. She always liked using her dart gun for everything. Not that it wasn't a good plan.

"Yes, that could work." Ian looked thoughtful for a moment. "We can't do anything too close range, they will probably have Madison and Reagan on their side. Amy will probably be with Sinead most of the time. The boys will be in the lab by themselves most likely. If we can switch one of their ingredients so it blows up on them...nothing lethal, just to scare them. Sinead...we could use your idea and ask her if she has a crush on anyone here, who it is, etc." Ian suggested.

Natalie smirked the famous Kabra smirk. She agreed to the plan and after finishing her dinner, she began making preparations and taking the necessary precautions. She got the chemical element Ian was going to switch out, Francium. It was highly explosive and would be set off by almost anything.

The next morning everyone was rushing to eat breakfast and get dressed to go a beach not far from the Cahill mansion. Natalie's and Ian's plan would have to wait for later...


	5. Chapter 5

The Cahills decided to go to the beach that was a short walk from where the mansion stood. Sinead was packing up her sunset orange beach bag.

_Let's see_. She thought _sunblock, my black sunglasses, and a towel._

"That works, I'm sure if I forget anything someone else will have it." She said to herself. Then she changed into a white bikini and was about to leave when she heard a knock on her door.

"Sinead? Can I come in?"

Hamilton. She still hadn't forgiven him for the explosion that had put her out of the Clue Hunt and gave her brothers crippling headaches.

"What do you want?" She demanded angrily.

Hamilton opened the door and Sinead glared at him.

"I just wanted to let you know that Ned is having another of his migraines and he was asking for you."

Sinead's glare quickly turned to a look of concern. She pushed pass Hamilton and ran downstairs to what her brother needed.

When Sinead got downstairs she rushed to where her brother laid on the sofa. Surrounding Ned was his brother Ted, Amy, Dan, and the Holt twins.

"Ned! Are you ok?" Sinead asked taking his hand. "Do you want to stay here? I can stay with you in case you need anything."

Ned moaned and then said something unintelligible into the pillow he was resting his head on.

"It's ok Sinead. I'll stay with him you can go to the beach with everyone else." Ted answered for his brother.

Sinead nodded and followed Dan out, a tears welling up in her eyes.

Amy walked with Sinead down the sandy trail to the beach. Dan followed close behind, intent on spying on his sister.

"So, where's the Kabras?" Sinead asked just realizing they weren't with the rest of the group.

"Ian is staying at the house doing who knows what, and Natalie left early." Amy explained.

Amy always somehow knew where everyone was. We know that Ian was setting up the trap to get back at the Starlings for poisoning him and his sister. So, let's head back to the mansion to see how that is going.

Ian glared at the strange containers full of a liquid of all colors that Ian didn't recognize. He sighed. How in the world was he going to switch it out? The current project that Ned and Ted were working on was spread out on the table in front of him in the lab. The problem was that Ian couldn't tell what substance was what. Finally he decided to call Natalie. His doubts were getting to him.

"Hey Natalie….Yeah well I have a better idea to get back at the Starlings boys….What if they see that it was switched...Alright just hurry up and get here!" With that he hung up and walked out of the lab.

Back at the beach the rest of the Cahills were splashing around in crystal clear, blue, water. A chicken fight was going on between Amy and Sinead on a team against Madison and Reagan. I'm pretty sure you know who won, Madison and Regan. Dan and Hamilton were throwing a Frisbee in ankle deep water, and Natalie was laying out on a towel up on the white sand tanning.

Amy watched as Natalie picked up her phone, and after typing something, got up without a word and, leaving her stuff behind, left back towards the mansion. Finding this strange and unlike her, Amy pointed it out to Dan and they quietly followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES **

Dan's POV

Amy and I silently followed Natalie towards the mansion. She seems a bit paranoid, looking back every few seconds. This makes it hard for me and my sister to stay hidden. I could have sworn she looked right at me! But she just kept walking, occasionally stopping to listen. Then her phone starts to ring

"Hello?... I'm on my way!... Just be patient! I'll be there soon... Bye!" Natalie looked angry. That's when it hit me. She must be meeting with Ian for revenge on the Starlings! She doesn't want anyone following so that we can't warn them! I smile and look over at Amy, only she's not there. I look around to see Natalie farther up the path and Amy hiding in the tall grass as she turns around again. I rush up to meet them. Of course this was not so silent and Natalie saw me.

"Daniel! Have you been following me?!" She practically screamed, she had this awesome look of horror and shock mixed together.

"No, I just...was going to get more sunscreen." Dan replied.

"Your telling me no one on the beach has sunscreen?" She asked skeptically

"Yeah, no one."

"Daniel, I know your lying."

"Fine. I saw you leave the beach after seeing something on your phone and I wanted to find out how long I could follow you without being seen."

"I'm sure. Now I know you won't going back the beach so-" here she pulled her dart gun out of her bag, "-I suppose I'll have to knock u out for a while." Then she shot him and continued on her way.

* * *

Amy's POV

It took all my willpower not to scream as Natalie shot Dan with her dart gun. As soon as she was out of sight, I rushed over to Dan.

"Dan! Are you ok?" Of course I didn't get a response, but I could tell he was still breathing. I dragged him to the side of the trail and continued after Natalie.

* * *

Natalie's POV

After shooting Dan, I continued walking towards the mansion. However just in case he wasn't alone, I warned Ian and took a slight detour into a clearing and hid on the other side. It wouldn't long for anyone else to appear, only to get knocked out like Dan.

After waiting a total of five minutes I decided it was safe and started to return to the Cahill estate. Once I was back on the path I nearly collided with Amy.

Before she could run away I grabbed her wrist. I should have known she would be with him.

" I assume you want sunblock too?" Natalie asked sarcastically.

"No! I was looking for Dan. I found him on the path with this sticking out of his chest." Amy held up the dart. " I suspected you and when I found you weren't on the beach I thought you would be headed back to the house. Obviously I'm right."

* * *

Amy's POV

I disturbed me how easily I was lying to the Cobra. Fortunately I was prepared in case this happened, I didn't want to end up with a dart in me.

"Whatever! If you had really been looking for Dan you would have brought him with you."

"I brought him back to the beach and asked Hamilton to watch him for me."

"Uh huh sure, well you found me...now what?"

I hadn't been expecting that question. I know stupid of me, but I was so mad about Dan and curious as to where she was going. So instead of answering I rolled my eyes and walked towards the mansion, which was now in view.

When we got there. Ian angrily burst through the door.

"Where have you-" he stopped when he saw me. "Why is she here?" He asked more calmly.

"Apparently she wants revenge on me for shooting Dan. I think she was following me and that was her cover story." Natalie explained.

Ian looked back and forth, first at me and then Natalie. "Come inside, I've been waiting for you, Natalie for what seems like hours."

* * *

Ian's POV

I walked back inside nervously. How was I going to explain my new plan to Nat without Amy hearing. She's best friends with Sinead, so she would definitely tell her. I sat on the couch and Natalie took a seat in a chair diagonal to me. Amy stood there for a moment looking uncertain as to whether she should sit or not.

"I'll make some lunch." she decided and then disappeared into the kitchen. I looked back at Natalie; she was writing on the notepad that had been sitting on the table. When she was done she passed it to me. It read:

I don't trust that she won't be eavesdropping. Write you plan on this.

I raised an eyebrow at her as I heard a dish fall and shatter, then Amy scream. None the less, I spent a few minutes writing out my plan.

What if we use the truth serum on Sinead (poison 1,052) and the poison that makes you tell your deepest, darkest secrets on Ned and Ted (I'm not sure which one that is, poison was always your specialty). First we would have to find a way to keep them from running so we can do it one at a time. We can ask Sinead questions like if she has a crush on anyone here and who, for some reason it's always embarrassing for girls when they have to confess who they like.

I watched a smile work itself across my sister' space as she read my idea.

"Let's do it!" She said aloud and rushed to her room to load her dart gun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Natalie's POV**

I have waited what seems like a eternity for the peasants to return from the beach. When we could finally notice the group strolling up the pathway from a window in the living room, Ian and I grab three chairs, and place them side by side in the living room. After our trap is set, we sneak out of the living room and begin our search to locate the Starling boys. We search nearly every inch of the gigantic mansion, before finally spotting them outside launching soda bottle rockets into the air. I strut outside casually, planning my next sentence to come off as normally as possible.

"Hey guys, come over here for a second. I want to show you something." I say, striving to lure them into our trap.

"Natalie? What do you want?" Ned snapped obviously irritated.

"Just come here." I plead, my hands on my hips. _How dare Ned speak to me like that._ The boys ignore me until I skip over to them. I grasp both of them by one arm, and half drag them to the living room.

"Wha-" Ted beings to announce, but he is interrupted when Ian springs from his hiding post behind the wall and tackles Ted to the cold ground. I quickly twist around and grasp Ned's shoulder. Pressing into his pressure point, he begins to shrivel up. While he is weakened, I shove him backwards into one of the chairs, binding his body securely with ropes I discovered in one of the many storage closets around the house. Ian copies my movements, tying Ted down to the chair, tight.

Just as we complete strapping the brothers up, Sinead saunters into the living room as if just on time. She spots her brothers, then freezes. Horror fills the third Starlings sparkling green eyes, she finds her strength, and removes herself from the room, sprinting towards a hallway, yelling for someone to come help. My feet move quickly after her, chasing her. Even though she is screaming for support, everyone already knows better then to get involved in the Kabra affairs and kept out of my way. That is except for Amy.

**Amy's POV**

I sprint towards the scream as soon as I hear the call for help. I instantly know it is my best friend Sinead and I naturally suspect the Kabras. They're almost always the cause of any sort of commotion that involves running and screaming, plus everyone in the Cahill mansion already knows they needed revenge for the events that took place at dinner.

As I speed towards the living room, where the screams originated, Sinead nearly rams into me. Her face is sheet white, her eyes held her feelings and were filled with absolute horror. I knew she was terrified of what Ian and Natalie are capable of doing to her, and her brothers. I glance behind Sinead to detect Natalie closing in on us. When Natalie got within arms length, I snatch her arm, hard. The momentum twist us in a complete circle. I examine the hallway, but Sinead has disappeared.

"Leave her alone." I demand through gritted teeth, shoving Natalie up against the closest wall. Knowing Natalie, she wouldn't surrender so simply, without a catch.

"If I do, will you release me?" she questioned sweetly, as if she is an innocent angel.

I sigh. "Sure." I keep my hold on her, until she announces the words out loud.

"Fine, I won't chase her." Natalie bats her luscious long eye lashes at me as if to say, _you thought I'd lie? Me? Lie? Never._ This takes me by surprise, but I release her. I eye her closely while she slowly struts her way to the living room, clicking with every step in her louboutin heels. Right before she turns the corner, Natalie twists her face back at me and smirks that devil like Kabra smirk. That's when I knew she was scheming something. I quietly begin to tail her.

When we reach our destination, I finally see why she was smirking. There in the center of the vaulted living room are sitting three chairs. In the one farthest to the left was Ned; then in the middle, Ted. Lastly was Sinead. She was trying to look calm and unconcerned, but there was fear in her eyes. _Surely the cobras wouldn't do anything to injure the triplets with so many Cahills watching, waiting to see what would happen. Right? _

Sinead's POV

As soon as I noticed my brothers strapped to chairs, I knew my fate if I stayed, therefore I had to run and get away. It took a moment for the message to reach my feet, but when I did I sped out of the area, screaming for assistance, twisting and turning into random hallways hoping to escape. However, no matter where I hid, Natalie was always few steps behind. Almost as if she had a tracker on me. I barely avoided smashing into Amy, as I was making my way towards the gardens. When I arrived at the double glass doors, I glanced behind me, noticing that Natalie was no longer on my heels. I slumped against the wall and took in a deep breath. Little did I know, that was a big mistake. Of all the lessons that the clue hunt had taught me, it was to never let my guard down. That was of course, exactly what I did. That was why Ian was able to sneak up on me. I didn't notice him, until it was too late.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dan's POV**

I watch in agony as Ian hauls Sinead's body into the room and wraps ropes around her to secure her onto the vacant chair. I've been perched on the luxurious, light brown couch anxiously waiting for the Kabras' to start whatever they're scheming. I've seen their revenge first hand during the clue hunt, and it wasn't too fun, actually; it was horrifying. Flashbacks of Korea invade my thoughts, I quickly shake my head; as if that'll remove the terrible memory. I'm interested in how Ian and Natalie will preform when it's not life or death for the unlucky person who ended up in their clutches.

As soon as Natalie enters the room she clutches something on her sparkly belt. She dislodges her dart gun from its case and casually begins to load it. I have no clue what it is that she put in her weapon, but I got a gut wrenching feeling we'll find out soon. The room falls silent and the youngest cobra studies the Starlings as if who to pick first. Her dart gun points at Ned who is hiding his terror, she shakes her head; her perfect curls bouncing as if to say _he's not worth it yet_. The tension rises in the room when she waves her perfectly manicured hand, holding the bedazzled dart gun over Ted. The boy raises his head and rolls his eyes as if to say _shoot me_. Natalie releases a short, evil chuckle before aiming her dart gun at Sinead, pulling the trigger. A dart flies out and implants itself into Sinead's arm. Sinead's eyes widen as a scream erupts the silence in the room.

"That was Lucian truth serum. Now, I'm going to ask some questions, and the poison will prevent you from lying." Natalie grins smugly showing off her perfect dental work. "Now first off, do you have a crush on anyone in this room?" She asked as if she's sweet and innocent.

Sinead's forehead builds with sweat. She grips her bottom lip with her teeth, she couldn't deny anything. Having the feeling of Natalie controlling her drives her crazy; but she answers truthfully, "Yes."

"Who?" Natalie interrogates, the smile growing larger by the second.

I couldn't hide my smile any longer. I leaned back onto the plush couch to enjoy the show. I found this all very entertaining.

"Someone." Sinead snaps, although the truth serum is slowly taking over her. _Sinead is pretty smart to trick a Lucian serum. _I think to myself.

"What's his name?" Natalie is twisting her shimmering dart gun in her right hand, you can see that she's enjoying the slow torture. _Oh well, she'll have to answer after all. _The whole room quickly quiets down to intake Sinead's answer.

"Hamilton." Sinead closes her eyes as if in deep pain. A trickle of blood slowly descends from her lip as she has been gnawing on it the past five minutes.

The crowd gasps. Everyone's jaw drops. _Well that's not something you hear everyday. A Ekat having a crush on a Holt? The pair just didn't seem to _fit.I glance over and notice Hamilton's face turn bright red. Suddenly, Amy erupts out of the back of the crowd and angrily stomps over to Natalie.

"That is enough! L-l-eave the S-Starlings alone." Amy stutters, glaring at Nat. Amy threateningly twitches her sweaty hands as if she's going to choke Natalie if she doesn't quit.

"Oh, but I was just starting to have some fun." Natalie flutters her eye lashes, grinning at Amy. Amy's face heats up in anger as she balls her hands into fists.

"Ian!" Amy gestures her eyes towards Natalie. I read her expression of _tell her to stop, Ian please._ I don't think Ian caught onto what she is laying down though.

"What?" Ian snarled rudley. "Shouldn't you know better than to get in the way of our revenge." He sneered. Amy flinches as if taken aback by Ian's words.

**Ian's POV**

A agonizing pain filled in the spot of rage on Amy's face. Her beautiful, shimmering jade eyes began to gloss over, and I knew I hit her soft spot; and that she may begin to sob. I instantly regret what I yelled, but now there's no take backs. Not without ruining our -mine and Natalie's- reputation. However, I did soften my gaze on her a bit. Just as soon as the pain came onto her face, it was gone. Her left eye started to twitch, which meant only one thing. She is pissed.

"I have had enough of you freaking controlling cobras! You got your share of revenge during the clue hunt! You've caused us all so much pain. You're the reason why many of us have trust issues! We don't need any more of that chaos here, now, or ever! Could you stop being your idiotic arrogant selves, and take in consideration of others people's feelings, for once?!" Amy screamed, whipping her hands through the air. _Yeah, she is furious._

"Someone needs to teach the Starlings they can't just experiment on anyone they want! We are not lab rats!" Natalie snapped. Amy's eyes narrow harshly at Natalie. Amy begins stomping over to Natalie, I knew I need to stop this.

"Enough!" I bellow. "Untie them Natalie." I glare at her, until she rolls her eyes. I trot over to untie the knots around Sinead's ankles and wrists. I glance back to acknowledge Amy glaring at me. I smirk, even though I know it would only make Amy more angry. I was right. Her eyes narrow at me before shaking her head. She twists around and stomps out of the living room, making a dramatic exit. I continue untying the Starling triplets, and smile when I listen to Dan burst out laughing after his sister slams her bedroom door shut.

Sinead's POV

I made it my new goal to seek out Amy, and thank her many times as soon as I was free. After Natalie undid the last knot, I bolted towards the door before I was stopped by a giant body. Hamilton.

"What do you want Holt?" I asked impatiently, wanting to reach Amy.

"I like you too." He shyly smiles, blushes and casually walks away. I'm stunned for a moment, like my feet are super glued to the ground. After a few more seconds, I recover. I let out a long sigh of relief. I twist back around and study Natalie untying Ned. I got a extravagant idea, that distracts me from Hamilton's comment for just a minute.

I begin to nonchalantly skip back over to Natalie, a smile plastered on my pale face.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for untying me. Do you want a gift of natural blush for freeing me?" I sweetly smile as if I'm an angel sent from above.

Natalie's bright eyes widen at the sound of makeup. "Sure!" Natalie sways back at forth excitedly.

I wind my right hand back and swing it towards Natalie's face, slapping her; leaving a red mark. "There you go." I giggle turning away, striding towards Amy's room. _She didn't know what hit her, no pun intended._


End file.
